Into the Web
by HungryForMore
Summary: After Turbo's defeat in Sugar Rush, he decides to take on the Internet. What lays beyond the arcade? What new situations will he be caught up in? Who will he meet? Will a certain someone in the web infect his heart? Turbo X OC
1. Intro

_Turbo's POV_

Darkness engulfed me. I couldn't feel anything. The intense pain was gone. Then the light returns. The bright sun shines on my face, with the familiar cotton candy clouds high in the sky.

"_How am I still alive? What the hell is going on?!_" I can't believe it. Just…I thought I was done for. I thought they finished me off. They as in that giant fool Ralph and that stupid whiny girl Vanellope. If _he_ hadn't come in here in the first place, none of this would have happened! I would still be King!

I laugh loudly. I'm still alive. Though they may have succeeded to reset Sugar Rush, they have failed to get rid of me. It appears that I must have changed my coding so much, that I am literally part of the game. Since I am part of this game, and died, I regenerated. "_Fools…"_ I hiss.

It appears that I've regenerated in the middle of a candy cane forest. Red and white invades my sight, and as I glance around my surroundings, I find myself to be sick of this place. This is the land I've ruled for so long, where I was in control, and where I won every single race ever since I've first arrived here. And ironically enough, I can't stand this place, it's awful. It reminds me too much of my failure to prevent the events that previously occurred. I want to get away…I _need_ to leave this hell hole.

And that's what I decide to do. Then a thought crosses my mind. If I leave, where will I go? If I go out into the Grand Central Station, people are bound to notice me. Everyone knows who I am, and what I did. They even called my actions of hopping games and taking them over by my own name. Then there is the Surge Protector who will prevent me accessing any game after today's events.

There has to be a way out of this arcade, there _has_ to be. Suddenly I remember. I've heard rumors of this place, though no one knows how to get there. It's a place much bigger than the arcade itself, a world much grander than anyone would have imagined. A world of endless possibilities. A city, they call it. An endless city full of other games that no one imagined existed. They've heard all this from an outsider a few years ago. Everyone thought he came from a new game that was recently plugged in. Though he'd say, he wasn't from a game at all, and neither was the so called game. He'd say he came from a place called the World Wide Web, or Internet for short, and that he arrived here via laptop. He said that the computer was plugged in, and out of curiosity, entered the Game Central Station. Though he didn't stay there for long, out of fear that the laptop might unplug soon.

Everyone would ask who he was, and he'd say he was just a wanderer. He would talk about the wonders of the Internet, exciting everyone around him. But what he was and what he did, remained a complete mystery.

The event of this happening again is an extremely rare occurrence. But once it happens, I'll be sure to take advantage of it, and take over any game I desire.


	2. The Router

_Turbo's POV_

Months went by as I stayed inside Diet Cola Mountain, waiting for an opportunity to escape this place. I kept myself entertained by throwing rocks at the mentos to create a reaction out of the boiling soda.

For the most part, I was extremely bored, and lonely. I thought about the good old times when it was just me, my annoying twins, Felix, and even Ralph over at Tapper's joking around with a few drinks... No Vanellope, no Calhoun, and especially no…_Roadblasters._ Especially Roadblasters, because ever since that game was plugged in, my life was ruined. Before Roadblasters, I had everything. I had all my metals, friends, and popularity. I was the life of the party. Everyone loved me. I was invited to every social event. I was considered the arcade's most attractive characters, and all the girls would flock to me.

Now all of that is gone. I relived some of that after I had taken over Sugar Rush, but was taken away from me again because of that brat Vanellope and hulk Ralph.

The arcade closes, so I leave my mountain, since I'm so sick of sitting here and I need to know if there is anything new occurring. I hide among the hard candy rocks as I see a few racers pass by and stop.

"Taffyta! Guess what? Vanellope says there's going to be a new game plugged in tonight!"

"Really Rancis? What's kind? What's it called?"

"Err; it's called 'Router'. I can't imagine what type, with a name like that... Let's go to the Central Station to find out!"

"I'm not too big on leaving my own game…"

I think what this new game Router could possibly be. A first person shooting game? Another racing game? Suddenly, I remember the Wanderer's stories those many years ago. He said something about a router. He said it was a portal. _A portal to what?_ The longer I digest this, the more confused I end up.

Anyways I've got to head over to Central Station tonight, though I'll have to figure out a disguise quickly till then.

_ Later that night  
_

I enter the Central Station in a black hood with sunglasses covering my eyes. Not the best disguise, but it will do since everyone will be too focused on the new game's opening rather than me. The entire arcade is here, crowded around the new game that was recently plugged in. Everyone's waiting, not saying a word, expecting someone to come out and introduce themselves. Minutes tick by, the anxiety rising. Twenty minutes later, footsteps are heard through the tunnel, arriving closer and closer by the second. Then I see them. Five young men appear, four of them wearing identical uniforms in black and yellow, holding white weaponry in their hands. The man in the middle appears to be in his mid forties, with his uniform the same color scheme with a golden badge on his right chest. He's wearing a police hat, and his eyes are cold and harsh, his mouth in a scowl.

The five men stop right at the entrance to the tunnel, and the middle man steps up.

"ALRIGHT!"

Everyone freezes in place, petrified by this man's sudden abruptness.

"We'll make this here intro quick n' brief! I'm Sheriff WI7NOR . exe or Wilson for short. You all better listen to every word of what I'm about to say here! Now, who's in charge of this arcade?!"

The entire arcade is silent, not one person making a sound.

"No one? No one at all? Surely there's got to be someone around here…"

"Uhhh sirrrrrr..." everyone suddenly turns to the source of the voice, only to belong to a chubby, starfish that everyone knows can only be…_Patrick Star_… from the arcade game _Nicktoons Nitro Racing, _which was recently plugged in only three weeks ago. I roll my eyes at this; Patrick is probably the most idiotic character in the arcade. Leave it to him to say something stupid, which is expect since his brain is probably the size of a peanut anyways…

The grouchy man stares at the sea star incredulously.

"You're…IN CHARGE OF THIS PLACE? THIS IS A JOKE, RIGHT?"

"No-no sir, I just wanna ask a question." says Patrick, with a drool drop drooping off his lips.

"WHAT!?" he says, his patience running low.

"Well…uhhh what kind of game are you?"

What Patrick said definitely ticked the man off because he looked like he was about to choke someone. He points at the tunnel and says

"THIS. IS NOT. A. _GAME!_"

Everyone gasps in shock. I'm surprised myself. There hasn't been anything but games plugged into this station. Except that laptop years ago…

"Listen! What I mean is…where we come, no one plays us. There are no players…unless you count the _online_ games of course. Instead, our world is controlled by _users, _who use our place for various uses such as communication, entertainment; researching, etc…our world is a vast, endless city, where we perform the daily tasks to satisfy our users. We come from the World Wide Web, or Internet, for short. It can only be accessed either through a computer or a wireless router."

Oohs and aahs were heard among the crowd. Whispers of "oooh wireless" were everywhere around me.

"Whoaaaaa sounds like a nice place to go…" says the starfish.

"Yes, which by the way is a world none of _you_ are allowed to ENTER!" he says, voice full of annoyance.

"Why?"

"Because, my dear program, the internet is a DANGEROUS PLACE! It is filled with horrors none of you can even IMAGINE! It's a wild world out there, or Wild West as the users say, teeming with scum such as malware, worms, and viruses! Once they see vulnerable programs such as yourselves, they will not even HESISTAT to CORRUPT YOUR VERY CODE! They are vile, despicable programs that deserve to be DELETED! This is why it's MY job to protect this sector of the internet, to ensure YOUR SAFETY!"

"Who programmed you?" the question came from none other than Vanellope von Schweetz, the daring little girl she is. The man's hardened face softened, and chuckled.

"Why, the program Norton himself of course. A great program he is indeed, a program I aspire to. He's done an excellent job policing the Internet, deleting those low life leeches. He's my hero. He's the good guy."

Vanellope smiles sweetly, much to my disgust. Just seeing her makes my insides twist. Ugh.

"Well that's all for now folks. Just make sure to never EVER enter this tunnel. I'll have my men guard this tunnel and I'll be on my way. Have a nice day." And with that, he leaves, with three of his men following him, leaving one behind. One guard that he left to guard the tunnel.

I honestly couldn't believe this was happening. The Internet really does exist. I finally found my chance to leave this arcade where everyone hates me behind, and discover places where I can thrive. Maybe I can find another racing game, change its coding, and be a character in it. Though the only problem is…I just have to figure out a plan on how to get past those guards to enter the online world. I'm willing to risk everything to escape the arcade.


	3. Escape

_Turbo's POV_

I pace back and forth in Diet Cola Mountain, desperately plotting my escape out of the arcade. My mind is currently set on ambushing the guards, though I have no clue how on earth I'll acquire weapons. Perhaps I can grab something from _Hero's Duty_. I can do it when the entire arcade is asleep. Hopefully Calhoun will be with Felix in his game.

Felix and Tamora. I've heard talk in Sugar Rush that Felix has proposed to her. It's something I've never imagined Felix doing, considering his shyness towards girls. When we were friends, he said he never thought about getting a girl, and was very awkward towards girls because he felt they would reject him because of his height. Though I would always remind Felix that he's not alone because we share similar height. The girls that liked me were from my own game…they were _programmed _to.

Then I have another dilemma; entering _Hero's Duty_ in the first place. I figure that if I can alter the codes in _Sugar Rush_, I can alter the codes in the Game Central Station's security system. I just have to find where the codes are located.

With my plan sorted out, I fall into a deep sleep in my makeshift bed.

_Tomorrow Night_

I enter the Grand Central Station, searching for the codes to the Surge Protector's programming. No such luck. Then I hear a drunken laugh in the distance, apparently coming from _Tapper's._ I see two of Calhoun's men, laughing like the little brats from _Sugar Rush_, barely able to walk with their ray guns in hand. I can hardly believe my luck; it's like taking candy from a baby! One of the men miss their footing, and fall to the ground; his gun only a few feet away. I immediately sprint and grab the weapon before the men take notice.

I sneak behind the back of a trash can as the men wander aimlessly around for their missing rifle. Some trip and giggle, and eventually they wander back to _Hero's Duty_.

I take this moment to head towards the tunnel of the router, finding it unguarded. What the hell. Where are they? Then again, I have to worry about the Surge Protector as well. Damn it, where are his codes? I search through every part of the station, but no such luck. Shit.

I sit on a bench, frustrated. What to do…then it hits me. Of…_course, a PSA._ I walk over to the kiosk and break open a little door to reveal a dark empty space with a single code inside. I grab the code, and unplug it, and close the door again. Hopefully I can walk right into the tunnel this time.

I enter the router's tunnel without a problem. The walk is taking forever, and I wonder how long this will take me since it didn't come with a little train.

I enter a large narrow white hallway, with wires all along the hall. At the end of the hall, there is a bright blue portal guarded by two uniformed men in yellow and black, one asleep and the other awake. I hide among the wires and wait for an opportunity to strike.

"Psst, psst hey Bob wake up!"

"Mmmmmmhhhhmmm?"

"Seriously dude, just wake up! It's my turn to sleep and your turn to guard."

"Just…five more…min-"

"No dude, you've been asleep for eight fucking hours already, and I'm losing my mind!"

"Alright alright! Jeez!"

"Thanks."

"How was your day?"

"Stupid. I hate my job."

"Aww…and me?"

"I hate you too."

"Sucks the Chief had to pair us up to guard this shit hole."

"I can't believe he didn't promote me to the Anti-Virus squad!"

"Same. I wish I can blast their code out. Especially that one virus…"

"Who?"

"The Trojan Stuxnet!"

"Oh….her. She's hot. Nice curves."

"How can you say that? Are you…_infected_?"

"Damnit Bob NO! I was just saying!"

"Well she's a nasty one. A waste of code."

"Yeah. Did Norton and McAfee catch her?"

"As far as I know, nope. Won't be too long though. We catch these Trojans quickly."

"I don't know about that…"

"Come on, we took on Daprosy and deleted his ass off the net!"

"He's different. He was created by some old creep who spends all day in his mommy's basement while Stuxy was created by the _United States!_"

"Which consists of a bunch of creepy 50 year old bald horny men right?"

"You're hopeless. Now go to sleep."

I sneak through the jungle of wires as the uniformed man observes himself through his helmet's reflection. I aim the ray gun at the target.

"You know what…I'm pretty damn fine…"

"Shut up and let me sleep you son of a worm!"

"ZAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP"

"HOLY CODE! Roger ROGER, no, no NO NO!" His eyes meet mine and glares, face red and eyes watering.

"It was YOU! You _DELETED HIM! YOU! YOU'RE GONNA FUC-"_

"ZAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPP" and poor Bob deletes from existence.

Glad they're out of the way. Without hesitating, I jump through the portal, into the unknown online world. Whatever happens happens.

**FYI, all the viruses mentioned are real viruses. Stuxnet is a trojan worm used to disable Iran's uranium enrichment. The Daprosy worm steals online game passwords.**


	4. Sofia

**I would REALLY appreciate if you guys left me a review, i need to know your opinion. Reviews help me improve on my writing. Thanks! :D**

As soon as I step through the portal, I enter a bustling white city with skyscrapers that rise to no end, wide projections showing advertising, the hum of flying vehicles zooming by, and hundreds of people quickly passing by each other without a second glance. I've never seen anything like it. The entire city is alive and booming with activity. The people appear to be much…_taller_ than I, most of which are all wearing several different uniforms. Those with the same uniforms walk together in groups. Each building has a portal instead of a door, each one labeled with titles such as _Google, Youtube, Twitter, Facebook, Wikipedia_, and the names go on and on. All the inhabitants enter and leave these portals casually. I glance behind me and there's the building which I apparently had just left from titled _Arcade._

I walk among the crowds, not knowing where the hell I'm going. I decide to ask someone to help me give a good idea of how to navigate this place. I tap someone's shoulder, which turns around, looking at me nervously.

"Hey! Who, oh what do you want sir? I'm _really_ busy as you can see!"

"I was just wondering if you can tell me where I am…"

"Who do you think I am?! One of Google's?"

"I just need directions…"

"As you can see from my uniform, I'm from Hotmail! And who are _you _anyways? You better leave me alone…oh code, you have no uniform! You must be a _virus!_ Just wait till I tell Norton!"

I wasted no time to leave, running into the crowds. The man glares and continues along his way. That was close. Even though I'm no virus, I need to be more careful next time. Apparently anyone without a uniform is considered a virus.

I enter a dark gloomy alley, hoping to catch my breath and figure out where to go. I need to find a game in this place, any game whether it's online or not. I need a guide, someone who is willing to help me. I continue along the alleyway until I hear a shouting and screaming.

I follow the voices, and I reach a clearing. There in the middle is a little girl, with short sky blue hair, and a white hooded cloak and a tall uniformed man in yellow and black, holding a large ray gun in one hand, the girl's hair in another.

"Listen kid; just state what website you're from and what your occupation is!"

"Leave me alone! You have no right to-"

"Actually, I do have a right little brat!"

"What did I do?"

"You're not wearing a uniform! Hand me your ID!"

"Owww please Mister, let go of me, it hurts!"

"Kid, I have a high suspicion that you're a virus, bug, glitch, or a malware and I need to take you into custody to determine who you are."

"No NO NO! Please stop! Anything but that! Please!"

"Just as I suspected, waste of _code! _You know what I'll just finish you off here, wouldn't want my superiors waste their time on you!"

He takes out his ray gun and aims it at the girls head. At that moment I feel the need to do something. If I save her, then maybe, just _maybe_ she can help me figure out where to go in this enormous world.

"Say bye bye little shit!"

"ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

The man has gone; I've zapped him from the net. The little girl lands on the ground, eyes cautiously observing my every move. A smile slowly forms on her face.

"T-thank you Mister! Oh thank you! Sir, I'm so grateful! I owe you Mister thankyouthankyou!"

"Err alright, alright!" I reply in annoyance.

"Someone's a little grumpy today!" she says, giggling.

I observe her more carefully now. She is about the same height as me, perhaps just an inch shorter, has a baby face with pale white skin and short light blue hair; a bang covering a part of her eye. She has a pair of large violet eyes that stand out from her blue attire. She has small delicate hands and a small petite frame. She appears to be a child, like at her early teens.

"Yeah, yeah, what's your name twerp?"

"How rude of you to call me that, Mr. Grumpy Face!"

"It's _TURBO!_"

"Whatever Mr. Grumpy Face, my name is Sofia, at your service!"

I'm now beginning to regret saving her. Great.

"What shall I do for you? I owe you…"

"Well you could be my guide…"

"Guide!? Sweet! You must be new to the net huh?"

"Yeah."

"What website are you from?"

"Website? I'm from a game, Turbo-Time!"

"Oh, a game? Nice! I love games! Where is it downloaded?"

"What? No! It was unplugged!"

"Unplugged?"

"I'm not from around here, I'm from an arcade!"

"Oh…I get it. I remember seeing a portal labeled _Arcade_."

"Yup, that's it."

"Interesting…well why did you leave?"

"Because my game was unplugged and no one wanted me there."

"Aww why would anyone want to kick you out!?"

_You have no idea what I did and what I'm capable of doing…_ "I'd rather not talk about it. I did some not so good deeds."

"Oh…huh same here."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"What did you do?"

"Well…I'd rather not talk about it." Sofia responds, winking. "Where do you want to go?"

"A game, any game really." _So I can take it over!_

"Awesome! I know just the place to go! Come on, it'll be fun!" she says, grabbing my hand, and leads me into a dark alley.

"Where the hell are we going?!"

"Heehee, you'll see Grumpy!"

We run out of the alley into another large street full of portals and bustling crowds. Each portal was given labels like _World of Warcraft, Runescape, Phantasy Star Online, Team Fortress, _and many others. Many of the games seemed interesting; I just hope that Sofia takes me to one of those games but apparently she has other plans in mind. We immediately turn into another dark alleyway, with many different portals along the walls. We turn right and reach a dead end where a portal titled _Slender_ is.

"Ah here it is! Such a thrill to play! It's only been online for a few weeks now, it's such a hit!"

"What kind of game is it?"

"You'll see!"

"Why can't we go into the other games? Like Team Fortress? Slender seems sort of shady."

"Well it's hard to get in since it's full of security."

"What?"

"Well I can get in, but it's just a hassle. Let's try this one first!"

Why was I allowing this girl to determine where I go? Oh yeah. She's my guide.

"Come on!" and she pulls my arm, and we both jump into the Slender portal. I wonder what lies ahead…


	5. Slender

**Hey everyone. Just a quick note, I would **_**really **_**appreciate it if you guys review. It's super helpful to me and lets me know if I'm doing a good job or not. Soo please? I love feedback!**

**Anyway, here's what Sofia looks like art/Sofia-349380083 She actually has two forms, so I'll have to make another ref of her true form soon. Her real form is somewhat similar to this gallery/#/d5kyhh4 but with violet eyes and not in chibi form.**

Everything is pitch black. There is not a single sign of light anywhere. Where the hell am I? Am I alone? Am I lost? Then I feel someone bump against my right shoulder, which causes me to scream.

"Scared ya huh Grumpy? Well don't ya worry, I've got a flashlight!" suddenly a beam of light appears which hits the trunk of a tree. Apparently we're in a forest. There is not a single sign of life here, no crickets, no owls, nothing. The only comfort is the faint stars in the night sky.

"What kind of game is this?"

"Horror!"

"_WHAT!?"_

"What? Scared?"

"…N-no."

"Then what?"

"Nothing you twerp! What's the objective here?"

"We have find eight pages before Mr. Slendy catches us!"

"Slendy?"

"Yeah if he catches us, it's game over!"

_Game over..._does that mean…? Death? No, it can' be.

"What do you mean by game over?"

"Well…if he catches you, you lose the game!"

"Has he ever caught you?"

"Nope! This is my first time playing this game!"

_Oh…GREAT!_

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Well the only way to escape is to play the game! Let's get those eight pages!"

I groan as Sofia takes the lead. We walk along this trail, the only sound being our shoes crunching the leaves. This place gives me the fucking creeps. This girl is a lunatic! Why did I follow her? Why did I even listen to her? _Why?_ This kid will be the death of me, I know it! Damn her!

We reach a giant tree in the middle of the road. Right on its side is a note with terrible writing.

"Can't run?" read Sofia, her eyes burning with curiosity. I on the other hand, was creeped out.

"It's one of the eight pages! Oohhh let's take it!" she grabs the page, but as soon as she does, a low booming sound appears, and I realize with sheer horror that this is only the beginning. I gulp while Sofia hands me the flashlight. "Here, you take the lead."

We continue on our way, and we eventually reach a blue rusty old truck along with a trailer. The entire atmosphere was petrifying, and I felt the urge to cry. Why am I such a chicken? Especially in front of a little brat like Sofia…

Attached to the truck is another page which read _Always watches…no eyes._

"What the hell?"

"I don't know either…"

I grab the page and we continue down the path under we reach an empty clearing full of rusty tanks, with the paint slowly peeling off. I can literally feel my teeth chatter and my yellow eyes twitching. Sofia on the other hand…looked excited and determine. This girl is a mad.

As we walk through the tanks, I notice another one of those pages taped to a tank. I run towards it, and grab it. _Don't look, or it takes you…_

"Don't look or it takes you? What does it mean we can't look?" I ask, my voice cracked and shaken.

"Probably referring to Slendy."

As we turned a corner, a tall, pale, featureless man wearing a black suited with long arms appeared out of nowhere, the music in the background dramatically changing.

"HOLY MOTHER OF CODE!"

"IT'S SLENDY!"

The man floated at us, and we ran as fast as our legs can allow. We eventually reach a building, and run inside it.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Dunno, looks like a restroom…without toilets?"

"Where's that damn page?"

"How should I know?"

"What happens if we lose?"

"Then it's game over."

"Do we die?"

"I-I t-think soo…maybe, I DON'T KNOW _OKAY!_"

"_WHAT THE HELL! SO YOU DRAGGED MY ASS OVER TO THIS PLACE, AND IF WE LOSE WHICH IS LIKELY, THEN WE BOTH DIE. I DIE!"_

"I…"

"_NO YOU LITTLE SHIT! IF I NEVER SAVED YOUR ASS THEN I WOULD NEVER BE IN THIS SITUATION!"_

"Stop it…_please…I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I'M SORRY!"_

"_SORRY WON'T SAVE ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!"_

I heard a sob, which came from her. I pointed my flashlight at her, and she was fighting back tears. Her entire face was blushed and she shivered and cried in shame. _Oh no…not this._ I thought. I absolutely _hated _the sound of crying, and I felt strangely guilty for making her feel this way. But damn it, she deserved it…_right?_

"Hey, hey. Come on, don't cry. Ugh, damnit! Please…ugh, look. Crying won't get us out of this!"

I have no idea what I'm doing. I've never liked being the one comforting others when they're upset; it's not what I'm programmed to do. Felix would be more than suitable for this…not _me! _

"It's okay kid…" I say, patting her on the back. She eventually stops crying and her tense shoulders relax. _Glad that's over…_

"I'm so sorry. We'll get out of this, I promise."

"Okay." I said.

But as soon as we turned a corner, we saw the tall man, Slender, right above our heads, with multiple arms sway behind him. His elongated arms surround us, closing in.

"_TURBO!" _screams Sofia who grabs my arm from behind. I turn to her, and she is…_glitching?_ Her eyes darken, and her soft petite hands tug at my sleeve tightly. I immediately notice that I'm glitching too, and as soon as Slender grabs us, _he's_ glitching as well! Slender seems to be frozen in place, except for Sofia and me. Suddenly a flash of light appears, blinding us. I look around our new surroundings and I realize we're in the same location except that it's all in a tint of white. I glance at Slender, still frozen in place, and I questioningly gaze at Sofia, her eyes avoiding mine.

"What the hell was that?"

"I err…don't know. Maybe a glitch in the game?"

"But…you glitched first, you started it."

"Ah, I did? No…" she says, still avoiding my eyes. Her guilty face betrays her words.

"Who are you? _What_ are you? I should have asked you that in the beginning, considering that policeman was planning on erasing you.

"I'm…I'm…a bug."

"Bug?" she was a bug? My mind screamed _cybug_ over and over again.

"Yes…I used to work for a group of users…"

"What did you do?"

"I…gathered information. That was all. But they thought I wasn't g-good enough s-so they…replaced me with a new program. I'm retired. Any program that doesn't reach its creators expectations is considered a bug."

"Because you glitch?"

"Well…no, not because of that. My glitching ability is only a small part of what I was programmed to do."

A program programmed to _glitch?_ Well that's unheard of. In the arcade, it wasn't a blessing to be glitched, since you could get your game unplugged.

"What else can you do then?"

"I…don't want to talk about it."

"What?"

"Unless you tell me why you left the arcade."

"No way kid!"

"Then don't except me to tell you my story. And don't call me _kid."_

"Well that's what you are!"

"Don't judge a book by its cover."

"Kid."

"Why do you continue…"

"Well don't call me _Mr. Grumpy-Face_ either. It's actually a pretty childish name, and you calling me that, it just shows that you're just a kid."

"Okay…_Turbo."_

"See? _Sofia?_ It wasn't that hard, now was it?_"_

"Yeah yeah. "

"So…where's the exit?"

"No idea. Let's get out of here first. Being this close to this Slendy is starting to creep me out."

"Oh...just _starting?_"

We leave the restroom and walk out into the white, frozen landscape.

"Sooo…now what?" I ask.

"Well the only way out of here is to find the rest of those pages. We've collected two so far…we have six to go!"

"But this place is frozen!"

"Yeah…you're right."

"Isn't there another way out?"

"Maybe we can go where we started? It's near the giant tree."

"Whatever lead the way."

As we approach the tree, we find a portal, though in this case, it's red. Huh. Apparently, the portal entering the game is blue, while the one exiting is red.

"Ah there it is! Come on!" But suddenly, two armed policemen appear out of the portal, their yellow and black color scheme standing out against the white surroundings.

"Well _shit."_

"Darn! Norton's cronies again! They probably got a complaint from the server about us."

"Too bad I lost that ray gun after entering this game…"

"Ah that's it! Let's ambush them!"

"Yeah tell me how that turns out. Those guys are twice our size, and we are unarmed."

"Well I don't know!"

"Let's just wait till they leave."

"FREEZE! RAISE YOUR HANDS UP!"

We immediately raise our hands up in surrender. It's game over.


	6. Ambush

_**Please review, it really helps me! :D  
**_

_Shit…_we're screwed. Or more like _dead._

"You two are under arrest for disturbing the peace. "

The officers grab us and handcuff us, and with their guns pointed at our heads, we are forced to walk into the portal.

Once we are out, I see a large wheel-less van that hovered in mid air. One of the men turn toward us holding a tablet.

"Name?"

"Turbo…"

"And the girl?"

"I'm Sofia."

"We'll take you two in for questioning."

I froze. Damn it, I should have been careful. If I hadn't saved that little twerp in the first place I would have never gotten caught. Now they'll figure out that I'm from the arcade and send me back. The arcade is the last place I want to be at. I turn at Sofia to glare at her but I am surprised to see her give me a look of pure horror written all over her face. Tears are slowly falling down her pale face and I instantly regret my previous thoughts.

_Of course, they want to kill her…_but why? What did she ever do? She's just a kid. They're treating her like she's a criminal. Why can't they just leave her alone?

As we are about to board the back of the van, one of the guards are suddenly vaporized. A screeching laugh is heard, and we are thrown into the side of the van. A gunfight erupts, the policemen desperately trying to fend themselves against the unknown attacker.

"Damn it, not _this guy! Again!_" cry one of the policemen.

"We might be in luck. If we kill him we'll be the praise of the entire internet."

"You mean _Norton_ will."

"Why do some users constantly have to create this kind of crap? Users and their viruses! "

**BOOOOOOOMMMMMM**

Holy code what the hell was that? A bomb?

"_COME ON GUYS, IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT!? HAHAHAHA" _a rough scratchy voice screams.

I turned and saw Sofia's eyes widen in shock, her small figure trembling in fear.

"_You're Duqu aren't you?"_

"_Bingo."_

"_No…no please stay back! Don't h-hurt me! Please pleasepleaseplease!"_

"_Ok. How about this. Send a message to Norton to…f*ck off."_

"_Hehehe he may not be too happy to h-hear that."_

"_Ok. Why don't we…change your coding a little? How's that for a message? I'll reprogram you to mindlessly repeat my name like a parrot."_

"_NO NO NO PLEASEEE NOT THAT! I WANT MY MOMMY! NO NO AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"_This is for hurting Stuxy!"_

I heard enough. As the screams pierce through the air, I grab Sofia's arm, and make a run for it. We sprint into an alley, and I dare not look back.

"Where are we going?"

"Someplace far away from this madman! He'll kill us next!"

I have a feeling that we're being followed, and I'm right. A dark shadowy figure with glowing violet eyes runs toward us in the alleyway, and I couldn't help but think that this is Slenderman all over again.

"_COME BACK HERE!"_

We run as fast as our legs can carry us throughout the maze of alley ways. Eventually we reach the main street full of crowded pedestrians, and we hide within the large mob. That creep surely won't find us here.

"Sofia, who was that?

"Well…he's Duqu, a virus."

"What did he just do to that guy back there?"

"You heard him. He reprogrammed him. He played with his coding. He _infected _him."

"Infected?"

"Yup, now he's just a mindless zombie-like program repeating Duqu's name as a warning to Norton."

"Looks like he's looking for someone named Stuxy. Back at the router I heard some guards talking about her."

Sofia pauses for a second, her face blushes from…embarrassment? Fear?

"She's just some virus. I think she's Duqu's sister. I never met her. I hope I'll never get the chance to meet _her._ Those two are nothing but trouble and are one of the deadliest viruses in the net! Until they were replaced by a malware named Flame."

"Like how you were replaced?"

Sofia looks like she's about to choke on something.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine!"

"You sure don't look fine."

"I'm FINE."

"Relax kid. You sure know a lot about these two."

"M-my j-job was to gather information! Of course I know!"

"Isn't that what a spy does?"

"Yessss! Yeah that's it! I worked for the United States government! Like, like, like JAMES BOND! But he's _British_."

I now realize that this girl is terrible at explaining herself. I can't help but get the feeling that she's been hiding something from me. She has always been giving the same excuse about her past. The whole_ I'd rather not talk about it _bullshit. And she even contradicts herself! Didn't those guards back at the router say that Stuxy, Stuxnet, or whatever the hell her name is, was created by this United States as well? I hate jumping to conclusions, but does this make Sofia a virus herself? Apparently both Stuxy _and _Sofia were created by this organization, and both were replaced by another program. Though I don't think I recall Sofia telling me she has a brother. Or maybe Sofia and Stuxy were coworkers. I'm jumping to conclusions. Besides, I haven't been fair to her either. I've refused to tell her my story. So why should she tell me hers?

Though I hate the fact that we can't trust each other yet.

Sofia tugs the sleeve of my suit, and leads me to another portal labeled _Youtube._

"Well lookie here! YouTube!"

"YouTube?"

"Yeah! It's a website where you watch videos! Some are boring, some are creepy, but most of them are funny!"

"We better not get caught like last time! I swear little girl if you do something reckless like playing that Slender game-"

"You worry too much!"

"You're reckless, stubborn, and a fool! Kid, you need to grow up!"

"Aw you need to lighten up Mr. Grumpy Face!"

"It's _Turbo!_ Get it right!"

"Well it's _Sofia! _You get it right! I'm not a kid! And I have already grown up!"

"Yes you are, just look at you! I feel like I have to be responsible for your safety like a babysitter!"

At this, Sofia looked me straight in the eye, and gave me the most serious, solemn look she's ever given me. She's looking into my soul, her fixed stare never leaving me. Slowly, a smirk appears on her face, an expression I never thought a child like her could possess. It's the kind of smile that I've seen Calhoun give to Felix after their random make out sessions when they visited _Sugar Rush_. Only on Sofia, it doesn't look right on her. It doesn't look natural. What is she _doing?_ Is she trying to flirt with me? Ha! Her tricks won't work on me! I'm too old for her!

"Like I said, don't judge a book by its cover. You'll be surprised Turbo."

Now that nerved me. What did she mean by _you'll be surprised_? What is she hinting at? Gosh, she's _crazy._ This girl will be the death of me. I just know it.


	7. Promise

The world of Youtube is much bigger than I expect it to be. There are large vast hallways with hundreds of thousands of holographic monitors playing videos at the same time. Thousands of monitors like the ones I've seen in some first person shooter games floated from video to video. Some videos would get more monitors than others, crowding around the holographic screen like children looking at candy. Random audio echoes in the hallway.

"_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you"_

"_Me honey boo-boo child!"_

"_Chocolate Rain…"_

"Well this is it! Gosh there's so much to watch, I don't know _where _to start!"

"Well lead the way…"

Giggling, Sofia grabs my hand, something she's never done before. I can feel myself blush at the contact. Wait, _why_ am I blushing!? The hell, what's wrong with me? I can literally feel something funny, but I can't point at what it is. I ignore my thoughts as Sofia leads me to the closest video.

"Teehee you're gonna love this one!"

"Oh brother…"

Here, there appears to be a calm lush green landscape, and a car cruising in the distance. Nothing special here. _What's the point of this?_ I don't get it.

"Sofia, let's just goOOOOOOO HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL!"

Just like that, a hideous face pops out, the screaming at me at full volume. The face seems to literally jump out of the screen right at me. And just like that, the video ends, leaving me shaken, my chest heaving and hitching. Sofia giggles like an idiot.

"You little brat, are you _trying_ to kill me, because it's working!"

"I just wanted a few laughs, that's all."

"I swear one day, you'll be the death of me someday!"

"Awww!"

"You take pleasure in scaring me, don't you?"

"That's riiight!"

"Good grief, I hate you!"

"Aww thank you! That's so sweet of you to say that! You flatter me!"

"Your welcome!"

"Oooooh lookie!"

Sofia drags me to another video, this time of a little kid and a toddler-his brother probably, sitting on a couch. The baby bites the kid's hand, releasing a laugh from the older boy.

"_Ahaha Charlie…Charlie bit me…"_

"_Arawrrrrrr…."_

Then the kid sticks his finger right into the baby's mouth.

"_Ahaha…ohoho…ouch…OUCH…OUCH CHARLIE OUUUCCHHH…Charlie, that really hurt!"_

Seconds later, the little toddler giggles, with a look of triumph all over his face.

"_Charlie bit me…"_

"_Uuhhhh haah"_

"_And that really hurt Charlie and it's still hurting."_

"THAT WAS SOOOOOO CUTE!" cries Sofia, jumping up and down.

"Hehe it was. That kid had it coming."

"Oooooh I just love children!"

"I hate kids. I could barely stand spending the last ten years of my life dealing with a bunch of bratty nine year olds."

"Then you shouldn't have had so many kids!"

"_My kids!?_ Yeah right! I raised a bunch of orphans in that sugary hell hole of a racing game! And the last thing I would ever be is a father!"

"Then what were you to them?"

"I was their king!"

"Oh my gosh I didn't know you're royalty your Highness!"

"Okay drop the title!"

"Your _Majesty!_"

"Shut up!"

"Well aren't you sour today!"

"Ugh, whatever, let's get out of here."

"Where to?"

"I don't know, a racing game. I was a racer…"

Of course I couldn't forget my original plan of finding the ideal racing game that is mine for the taking. Though as soon as a gain control of such a game, I'll have to figure out how to rid of Sofia since I doubt she's the type of person who will tolerate my actions.

"Oooh I know one that just came out! Come on!"

Sofia leads me out of YouTube and into the crowded streets of the Internet. We push through people too busy to notice us, and soon enough, here we are in front of a portal labeled _Nitro City._

"Well here we are! I hear this game has the latest High Definition technology ever! The graphics and sound effects are so mind blowing, IMSOHAPPYTOEXPERIENCETHISWIT HYOUTURBO!"

"Whoa WHOA, chill kid!"

"You'll…teach me how to drive, right?"

"Sure, sure…"

"Promise?"

"Yeah yeah, let's go!"

"Pinky promise?"

"_What!?_"

"You've never heard of a pinky promise? You entwine the pinky fingers to make a promise…"

"Sounds pretty juvenile…"

"Oh don't be like that! Just this once…_please!"_

"_FINE!_"

As soon as I agree, she grabs my hand and wraps her pinky around mine. Smiling, she pulls our hands to her chest, and sighs. I feel my quickly face heat up, and my breath hitches. What's wrong with her? But more importantly, what's wrong with _me!? _Foreign emotions that I can't explain rush over me, and soon enough I grow afraid, and anger floods over me. I feel the urge to scream at her but right before I do, she lets go and gives me the warmest smile yet.

Before I can stop myself I reply.

"I promise."

"Let's go!"

And just like that, Sofia drags me into the portal of _Nitro City._


	8. Mercedes

_Nitro City_ is just what it is, a large metropolis. Like the World Wide Web, large skyscrapers surround us, but unlike the Web with its pure white environment; this city is full of color, with a bright blue sky, and the skyscrapers enhancing the scene with its reflection. The sidewalks are decorated with palm trees, and other lush vegetation. Around me there are hundreds of pedestrians going about their business. There are couples holding hands, children running and laughing, dogs running alongside their owners, and cliques of young men and woman in beachwear.

Then it hits me, we must be near water, and before I say anything, Sofia grabs my shoulder, turning me around to face an incredible sight.

"OH MY CODE TURBO LOOKIE!"

Right in front of me was a breathtaking beach, with its white sand and crystal blue water. The sea seemed to continue on endlessly, with a few islands in the distance. Seagulls flock the sky, squawking and pestering the beachgoers for food. Large waves crash along the coast with surfers hitching a ride. It's hard to believe that all this is in a racing game. This place is paradise.

I can't help but feel envious. My game never had anything this impressive. _TurboTime_ was a simple 8-bit game. But _Nitro City_ is an incredible high definition game with so much attention to detail. The inhabitants in my game were a mindless mob whose sole purpose was to cheer for me. In _Nitro City_, it appeared that every individual was its own person with a mind of their own.

Sofia tugs at my sleeve, her eyes full of joy.

"Ohh Turbo come on let's just jump in the water! It's so much fun; I know you'll love it!"

To be honest, I've never even been to a beach. The closest I've ever been to a body of water was the duck pond in _Fix-it Felix Jr._

"I don't know about that Sofia, I can't-"

Before I can say anything, Sofia drags me across the beach and right along the water's edge. She removes her little shoes and jumps right into the water, barely touching her dress. She splashes around for a while, then turns around and smiles at me, her hand out for mine.

"What's the matter Turbo? It's just water."

"I don't want to soak my suit."

"You've probably never been to a beach and now you say that?"

"I can't swim."

"Neither can me."

"We can't…"

"Oh please, we're not even that deep in the water! Look, there are kids everywhere. I bet they can't swim either."

"But-but"

Before I can protest any further, she splashes the salty water all over my suit, earning a giggle from her. Oh no. No one ever get messes with me like that. _Ever._ I couldn't help but grin while I advance towards Sofia.

"You'll pay for that you little…!" I forcefully push Sofia into the water, soaking her entire outfit.

"Hahaha very funny!" she grabs both of my arms, and drags me into the water with her, my outfit soaked as well.

We continue playing our little game for who knows how long, splashing water at each other and laughing and giggling like the little children around us. Oh my code, I've never had so much fun since…_forever._ This is just as fun as racing! Maybe even better! Why, it's just water, yet it can be the greatest thing in the world. Or maybe it wasn't just the water and it's really…_her._ Well damnit. '_Stop thinking like that_. _You just met her, and she's nothing more than some kid, a really annoying kid that is. Plus, you're a monster who recently destroyed another kid's childhood and Sofia will never love you or even like you if she ever finds out.'_

"Turbo…what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing."

"Just a second ago you were all laughs, and now you're so serious."

"Meh, I'm just…tired of this game."

"Oh that's right, we came here to race! Let's get you a car!"

We leave the beach and enter a parking lot, and we find nothing but typical stock cars.

"Nope, no, definitely not that one, ew, no, no…"

"Hey Turbs what about this one?"

I turn around to face a beautiful red sports car, so sleek, so futuristic, so _different_ compared to my old little racing kart from _TurboTime. _Holy code. The owner of this vehicle must have taken care of it like its own child. The red beauty shines in the sunlight, inviting me in. This baby needs a ride. I desperately need to ride her. I've never imagined cars of this type even _existed._ Oh code. I run my hands along the hood of the beauty; she's as red as roses.

"Turbo you're drooling!"

"Ahhhhhh yessss it's okkkkaaaaayyyy lemme jussttt opeenn the dooorr anndd…WHAT!? I can't open it, it's…LOCKED! DAMN IT!"

"Locked? Oh I can open it for you!"

"Yeah right, we need a key!"

"No no, look!"

A strange blue spark emits from Sofia's hand as she grabs the door handle. She pulls down in the handle, and the door opens.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?"

"I uh…have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"HOW?"

"It's part of my programming…"

"Whatever, I get to ride this baby all on my own!"

"Uh…"

"Oh right…get in!"

The interior is beautiful, with leather seats, and a touch screen radio. Then I realize…I can't even start the car! Without the keys, this car won't drive. Maybe Sofia…

"Can you start the car too?"

"I can try…"

She grabs on to the steering wheel, and closes her eyes. Silence ensues for a few seconds as she focuses all of her energy on starting the engine, and just like that, the car hums to life.

"Holy code, how the hell did you do that!? That's awesome!"

"I told you, it's programmed…"

"This is awesome, _you're _awesome!"

"Don't thank me, just drive!"

I turn the car from its parking spot and enter the street. The car drives so smoothly, so flawlessly! As I slowly push on the accelerator, I can hear its powerful engine growl. I grin and laugh joyfully. I've never felt so alive! How much I missed this!

Sofia looks out the window, observing the city. I smirk. I guess it's not so bad having her around. She's actually really handy and useful to have. I can get used to this.

And just like that, a low buzz sounds, and the touch screen displays a message alert. What's this?

An attractive female voice begins to speak.

"_Hola baby. Hahaha, I've missed you. I haven't seen you all day! Are you up for a race? I bet I can beat you this time! Here's the bet; if I win, I'll be on top, if you win, you can be on top tonight. How does that sound?"_

Holy. Shit. Who is this woman, and is she serious right now? She probably thinks she's talking to her boyfriend right now. What she doesn't know is that I stole her boyfriend's car. Though it doesn't mean I won't race her though. Or getting laid. Hehe. I never let down any racing challenge.

"Hey what is she talking about being on top and whatnot?" whispers Sofia. Great, I can't have Sofia hearing this trash. How can I turn off the screen?

"Uhhh I have no idea. She's crazy."

"_Babes, I know you're giving me the silent treatment. Last night was just a misunderstanding. He was just trying to get me to like him. Of course, I won't, he's such a dork and loser. You know I love you and you only."_

Okay I'm definitely not responding to that.

"_I'm right behind you babes…"_

I glance at the rear view mirror and see a sleek jet black sports car. The car speeds up, now directly on my right. All of its windows are tinted, though I can see the faint silhouette of the racer.

The opponent begins to speed up, and I push on the gas pedal even further. Now we're racing, and I won't let her win. I'm still the greatest racer ever!

"This is amazing! We're going so fast! We're winning!"

"Nothing is ever too fast for me!"

A corner appears directly ahead, and I suddenly make a sharp turn. The opponent behind me does the same. Yeah, she's an impressive racer alright.

"I wonder what this button does."

"Sofia, don't press anything, you don't know what you're doing!"

Suddenly I feel the car speed up significantly, our surroundings becoming a blur. A window on the touch screen pops up, "_Nitro activated"_

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HH!"

As the nitro runs out, sirens are heard, and blinking lights show up on the rear view mirror. Holy code, this game even comes with cops too!

"Now it's getting interesting! HAHAHAHA!"

We race while the cops pursue us, zipping past obscure alleyways, and trails when we reach the countryside. Eventually the cops lose us, and we reach the finish. I arrive there first, of course. It's ironic how I'm not even a native to this game, yet I beat one of their characters.

The black car arrived seconds later, its sleek surface reflecting off the sun. Sofia and I both exit the car, and the racer exits soon after. She's wearing a black leather jacket, tight leather pants, and helmet. She's tall, with a very curvy figure and olive skin. She removes her helmet, revealing a large mass of long wavy dark hair all tied in a ponytail, with bangs that reach just above her eyes. The figure standing before me is a hottie.

"Hey there baby, you are lookin' fine!"

"YOU IDIOT! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, STEALING MY BOYFRIEND'S CAR!?"

"Whoa whoa, calm down toots!"

"You know what my boyfriend's gonna come down here and kick your ass, so if I were you, I'd watch it!"

"Ooooooohhhhhh I'm soooo scared!"

"You better watch your mouth!"

"What's your name toots?"

"Mercedes Muñoz"

"_Mercedes!? _HAHAHA THAT'S A CAR BRAND!"

"Shut up! Who the hell cares Shorty!"

"Aw babe, don't be like that. Hey, I won the bet, so I'll be on top tonight…"

Mercedes' cheeks turned a deep red, her teeth gritting, then after getting herself together, she smirks and laughs, replying with,

"HAHAHAHAHAHA I'm sorry _Shorty_, but I don't sleep with _midgets."_

Oh. My. Code. She did not just say that. No. Brief flashbacks flood through my head, of the countless times I was rejected by attractive women because of my…height. It's always been my weakness. I'll be lucky on some days, only if the girl and I had one too many drinks at _Tappers', _which afterwards gave me much disgust because the act was so meaningless. The only thing that actually made my day was placing first in _Turbo Time._

This bitch is no different than the rest. I was about to say something just as offensive when suddenly,

"Actually, his name is _Turbo_."

Holy code is Sofia actually backing me up?

"And who are you?"

"Sofia."

"And what is a little girl like you doing with a creep like him?"

_Good question. _

"He saved my life! I owe him!"

_Oh._

"Where are you two from? You two are totally not from around here."

"We came through a portal, from the Internet," replies Sofia.

The woman widens her eyes.

"You two better not be viruses…"

"Oh! No we come in peace! The last thing Turbo and I would want is to take over your game. That would be despicable!"

_Haha, isn't that what I was planning to do?_

"I still don't trust you two. Lately I've heard rumors of two viruses named Stuxnet and Duqu on a hacking rampage, infecting every program on sight!"

I was about to say that we saw him, but Sofia cast me a death glare, warning me to shut up…

"We hope not to run into him then." says Sofia.

"Good."

Suddenly a roar of multiple engines is heard nearby, and several exotic sports cars come into view. They all park along our side of the road, and from the passenger's side, an angry looking man steps out of the leading yellow car. His eyes are ablaze with rage, his face red, and his mouth forming a scowl. He's a bit taller than Mercedes, with sandy blonde hair, a square jaw, thick eyebrows, and dark brown eyes. He has a very buff figure; he's a big guy. I assume this is Mercedes' boyfriend, which doesn't surprise me. What gal wouldn't date a dreamboat like him?

"SO YOU'RE THE S***THEAD WHO STOLE MY CAR!?"

"And he tried to flirt with me…" complains Mercedes.

"AAANNNDDD TALKING DIRTY TO MY GAL!? YOU'RE GOING DOWN YOU SON OF A B*TCH!"

Now he's walking towards me, his fists clenched.

So my life ends here. Well, it was somewhat nice while it lasted.


	9. Intimidation

"NOW STOP RIGHT THERE!"

In my place stands Sofia, arms raised, as if it will prevent the racer from attacking me. It's amusing to see a short petite twelve year old girl blocking the way from a five foot grown man.

"Leave Turbo alone! Pick on someone your own size!"

The man simply looks down at Sofia, with an amused look on his face. He then roughly picks up the girl by her hoodie, and smirks. Sofia, lifted off the ground, struggles around a bit, her fists clenched together as if ready to fight.

"Listen shrimp, stay out of this!"

"It's SOFIA, and I am no shrimp! And you better leave Turbo alone or else!"

"Or else _what?_ What can a shrimp like you _possibly _do to me!?"

Silence ensued for a few seconds.

"Oh please be reasonable Marty, let the kid go!" cries Mercedes.

"Oh I'll let her go alright…" and right then, Marty throws Sofia to the ground causing her to cry, and then continues advancing towards me. Oh crud.

"Oh you are a dead man you yellow-eyed freak…" he then picks me up by my collar, and our eyes meet, his deep icy blue eyes staring directly into my soul.

Suddenly the roar of an engine is heard, and everyone turns around to see a lone rider on a motorcycle. He pulls over to the side of the road, and removes his helmet, revealing a large disheveled mass of crazy brown hair, and green eyes. He's a skinny kid in his late teens.

"Alex…what are you doing here?" asks Mercedes.

"Eh Mercie, I-I h-heard there f-from one of the g-guys about M-Marty's stolen car and I had to check it out! Hehe."

"Oh Alex…"

"What the HELL ARE YOU REALLY HERE FOR YOU LITTLE *#!# !"

"I-I j-j-j-ust wanted to s-see what happened!"

"YOU'LL SEE MY FIST THAT'S WHAT!" replies Marty, and lets go of me, and advances towards Alex. He then smacks his fist against Alex's cheek, nose, and stomach. The kid's nose starts running with blood, his mouth drooling with the red liquid. I can feel my own insides turning. And the man doesn't stop.

''YOU SHOULD OF STAYED IN THE GARAGE FIXING CARS WHERE YOU BELONG!"

"Oh Marty please stop it! Can't you see what you're doing to him! He's just a kid!"

"HOW COULD I WHEN THIS LITTLE BASTARD KISSED YOU! YOU ARE MINE AND MINE ONLY!"

"HE DIDN'T KISS ME, I KISSED HIM!"

"HOW COULD YOU! DAMN IT WHY!?"

I could honestly care less about this game's drama. I immediately eyed the motorcycle, and motioned Sofia to follow me. We creep towards the motorcycle while the couple argued, only to be beaten by Alex, who allowed us to hop on. The motorcycle roars, and we speed away. Behind us, I see the pair _still _fighting, screaming obscenities at each other.

Alex drives us deep within the city, and turns into a small alleyway. The alley is dark and full of trash bins, with mice crawling out of the bins. Nitro City sure has its shady parts.

Alex turns into another alley way, and parks in front of an old garage door. He motions us to follow him inside, and once in, I find myself in a room full of cars and random car parts. Some look as good as new, and others are old and rusty.

"Thanks for saving us back there sir! We really appreciate it, don't we Turbo?"

"Uh yeah, thanks kid."

"Your welcome! I'm Alex, and you are…?"

"I'm Sofia, and this is my sidekick, Turbo!"

"Sidekick? Really!?"

"Just playing with ya!"

"Why are you two here anyways?" asks Alex.

"Turbo wanted to come here, he's a racer himself!"

"Uh yeah…"

"Oh wow, that's really awesome. What game are you from?"

"I don't have a game of my own anymore, it was unplugged." I reply

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine."

"And I'm sorry about what happened back there, you two didn't need to see that."

"Why does that jerk hate you so much anyways? What did you ever do to him!? He ought a be taught a lesson!" cries Sofia.

"I'm not sure myself. I mean, I didn't mean to kiss his girlfriend, and I'm supposed to stay here all day fixing up cars."

"But he shouldn't hurt you because of that! It's not fair! Besides, she kissed you like she said! Oh she's a witch! She got you into trouble and you're all beaten up because of her! You don't seriously like her do you?"

"I-I don't know, I sorta do."

"WHY? She's with HIM, that bully! Does he even let you race? You build his cars right?"

"I'm not allowed to race, and yes I do."

"Well you should! How I despise people like him! Bullying, and intimidating others, not allowing you to race! What a monster!"

My thoughts suddenly flash back to the days I ruled _Sugar Rush. _I ruled that game with an iron fist, and would do anything to remain in control. I wouldn't let a certain girl race because she was the original ruler of _Sugar Rush. _I am no different than Marty.

"Marty just has a really short temper, that's all."

"Quit defending him! He abused you, and I cannot tolerate it! We'll teach him a lesson to never mess with you! We'll get you to race!"

"We, Sofia? Are you serious?"

"Turbo! You of all people should be on my side on this!"

"I don't want to get involved with the drama of this game!"

"C'mon guys you don't have to do anything for me! I'm fine the way things are."

"No NO NO! Look, are you fine with the way that monster treated you? How he treated all of us? Don't you want to change this terrible condition? If we don't do something now, he might do something worse; he might even beat you to death!"

"Its fine, I can regenerate."

"You mean he's…killed you before?"

"I said I can regenerate!"

At this, tears flow down Sofia's pale face, her eyes wide open from shock.

"How can you let him to that to you?"

"I just live with it I guess…"

"How can anyone program such a vile character as Marty!? As the main character too! What were they thinking!?"

"Sofia, this guy doesn't want our help. Honestly, I don't even want to get too caught up with the game's dilemma."

"Oh yeah!? Well guess what? We are involved whether you like it or NOT! And if you still don't like it, then you can leave!"

"Sofia, please be reasonable. If we get involved, who knows what that guy can do. We cannot regenerate in this game."

"I've been in worse situations…"

At that moment I realize that it's pointless to argue any further with this stubborn girl. Once Sofia sets her mind on something, she is hell bent on accomplishing it. Nothing can change her mind. I also realize that I am free to leave her. I certainly don't need her in my life. Yet as I stare into her deep violet eyes I can't help but decide otherwise. Perhaps I'll stay. Yeah, and she's definitely of great use to me. Just once that Marty guy decides to kill one of us, I'm getting the hell out of here.

"Alright. You win this time kid."

"Oh Turbo! I knew you would say yes!" she cries, and gives me a tight hug, "I'm so lucky to have you as my friend!"

"Whatever! Just get off me! Give me some space!"

"You're so cute when you're mad!"

"Can you get any more annoying?"

I see Alex from the corner of my eye holding back a laugh. I swear if Sofia continues to embarrass me any further, I'll go insane.

Damn it what did I get myself into…


	10. Intruders

**Third person, about Mercedes' perspective. I feel like I should write the entire story in 3****rd**** person from now on. What do you think? I used first person because I wanted to try it out. **

"Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!"

Mercedes stared in fear at her boyfriend as he ranted about what just occurred hours ago. He walked back and forth, cursing up at the sky, his fuming face looking up.

"That damn kid! Who does he think he is!? And that little blue twat! Even worse, _he_ was here! That little son-of-a-bitch was here!"

"He? Turbo!? You act like you know him…"

"Well….I-I DON'T! But he looks pretty shady!"

"He's an excellent racer…"

"Yeah whatever! But that doesn't change the fact that we have complete strangers running amok in _my_ game. Who knows what those two are capable of! In fact, I have no doubt in my mind that those two are viruses! They can infect this entire game, and rule it to how they see fit! No one's gonna steal MY game from me! This is MY TURF!"

"Oh dear, especially from what I've heard lately."

"What did you hear!?"

"Just a few days ago the authorities from the Net came over here to warn us about these two viruses running loose. They even gave me a wanted poster. I have it in my car, let me show you."

Mercedes opened her car, rummaged around for a few seconds, and took out a piece of paper with two headshots on it. One was the photo of a handsome man, with violet eyes red hair, and a mischievous grin on his face, and the other was of a gorgeous woman with similar eyes, long wavy blue hair, and a guilty look on her face, as if she regretted being in the situation she was in. Mercedes couldn't help but pity the young woman. But she couldn't help but notice that this woman looks similar to the little girl she met hours ago."

"These two are the viruses Duqu and Stuxnet. They are on the run, and are extremely dangerous. They can even shape shift. For all we know, Turbo and Sofia could be those two! I swear that little girl and Stuxnet look so alike!"

"Just as I thought! Our game is in danger!"

"Well if that's the case, let's hope that Alex finds out who they really are! He wouldn't want this game to go to hell."

"Alex, Alex, ALEX! Geez, all you ever seem to do is talk about HIM! What's up with you!? I thought you were with ME!"

"No no no! It's just that, he cares about the well being of this game, just as much as you do…"

"Mercedes!? Are you stupid or what!? Alex here could care less about the game's well-being. For him, this is his chance to finally overthrow us! He's jealous of what we have. Of what I have, like a beautiful girl, respect, and all the cars I desire! He knows he can never have what I have because of our programming. I was programmed to win races, and have a beautiful gal as yourself. Alex on the other hand was programmed to…fix my cars. That's it."

Mercedes still wasn't convinced. Somehow, she still believed that Alex would never do such a thing. He was too kindhearted, sweet, and naïve. She smiled at the thought of him. She liked way he blushes when he looks at her, the way his eyes avoid hers, the way he stutters when he speaks to her, and the way they kissed last night. Yes it was awkward, yet so sweet that she knew that had Marty not interrupted, they would eventually end up nude on the backseat of her car the next morning. Somehow, his awkwardness was his best attractive attribute. It turned her on.

"What are you smiling about?" he hissed.

"Ah! Just how lucky I am to be with you! And, what was I programmed to do sweetie?" purred Mercedes, her delicate fingers finding its way into the collar of Marty's shirt.

"To be my gal, and to race and place second!"

"Second place! Didn't I beat you to first last week!?"

"You were lucky! I felt bad that you would always place second, so I had a change of heart and let you win!"

"Uh huh, sure."


	11. The Call

I woke up in the backseat of an old car to the smell of old rubber tires, rusty metal, and…donuts? I slowly open my eyes to see Sofia holding a greasy bag of donuts, her small hands and mouth covered with chocolate frosting.

"Uh…what..?"

"GOOD MORNING! Alex and I couldn't sleep, so we woke up SUPER early today to find something to eat! I finally found someone who's as much of a morning person as I am!"

"Oh. My. CODE! Can't I enjoy my much needed sleep around here! SERIOUSLY!"

"You're cute when grumpy!"

"Oh my code, SHUT UP!"

"You don't want a donut then?"

"NO WHAT I WANT IS MY MUCH NEEDED SLEEP! IT'S 6 O' CLOCK IN THE MORNING!"

"Sofia, give him a break. He's not a morning person like we are. Let's eat outside for a bit," said Alex. Finally, someone is on my side in this!

I continue into my sleep when suddenly I am interrupted by a beeping sound. I groaned and glanced at the small touch screen in the car reading, "_1 New Call". _I touch the screen, and the familiar voice of Mercedes appears.

"_Alex, it's me. About yesterday, well I know that no apology will ever be enough for what he did. I can say sorry for an infinite amount of times and it will never be enough. I shouldn't even talk to you. He hit you because of me. I understand if you never want to see my stupid face again."_

I was beginning to get tired of listening to this message until…

"…_Heh you know what's funny? Sometimes I get these strange dreams that we're together. Like one time I dreamed that we were at the beach splashing water at each other. You chased me into the water until we went in too deep and I suddenly remembered that you couldn't swim. I pulled you out of the water, and I saved you. You smiled at me and then pulled me in for a deep kiss. What's even stranger is that this dream seemed too real, as if it actually happened. Like a memory. Of course it's just a…dream."_

Oh the drama, this love triangle or whatever makes me sick to my stomach, and I lose the appetite to eat anything. Though I couldn't help but wonder that there is seriously something off about this place. What does she mean _"Like a memory"_? This woman is _crazy. _Why can't she just make up her mind of who she wants to be with!? Holy code she's worse than…_NO…_I shouldn't even _think_ about _her. _That little _cheat… _she went with _him. Oh why…why…_

"Turbo! You're awake! Yippe!" Sofia's annoying voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh _great_."

"Turbo, why are you glaring at me?"

"Glaring? I'm not glaring. I'm simply admiring your presence."

"Aww that's sweet!"

Though Sofia is an annoying, stubborn, and bratty little glitch, I can't help but enjoy having her around. Her happy-go-lucky attitude and her infectious smile have grown on me, though I have no idea how long this will last. I'm not planning on having her around since I don't think she'll like the idea of me taking over this game.

"I hoped you slept well sir. I don't know if you consider sleeping in the car seat comfy," said Alex.

"Are you kidding me? My old car was practically my bed back in the day, and trust me it was much smaller compared to your car."

"I'm glad to hear that. What game are you from?"

"Turbo Time, from the 80s. Sadly, it was unplugged."

"I'm so sorry. I can't imagine…and the 80s!? Wow you're retro!?"

"I guess I am. Gah, I hate the word retro, you're making me feel OLD!"

"I feel like a baby. This game has only been around for five years!"

"I've been around for three!" proclaimed Sofia with her wide smile.

"Hah! I'm not the youngest!" replied Alex.

"Just because I'm three doesn't make me a baby!"

"You sort of look like one, pipsqueak," I remarked.

Sofia glares at me, her violet eyes staring deep into mine. She turns around and I hear a soft mutter of _I'll show you someday._

"You'll show me what?"

"Oh! Nothing! It's none of your concern!"

"What are you hid-"

"Turbo! You still have to teach me how to drive!"

"Oh. Right. Problem is, WE DON' HAVE A CAR!"

"You can borrow mine!" suggested Alex.

"Wow thanks! Are you sure though? What if we crash it?" asked Sofia.

"It's fine; I have another car in a different garage. It's not like I can use it anyways. I'm not allowed to race."

"You can count on us that we'll MAKE Marty let you race!"

"Good luck with that. Have fun you two!"

"Thanks! Come on Turbo, get in!"

"Okay okay! Geez kid!"

Sofia pushes me into the front passenger seat while she takes the wheel. She just sits there, and then looks at me expectantly.

"What?"

"Tell me what to do!"

"Oh um, turn on the engine."

Sofia turned the keys and the car rumbled to life.

"Now what?"

"Great! So, just back it out of the garage…"

Unfortunately, Sofia backed up too far and ran into a trash dumpster.

"Uh oh…"

"It's fine. Just turn the wheel to the right and go." I sighed.

"O-okay…" she turned the wheel and off we go, from the small alley into the streets. Lucky it was morning and the streets were empty. While Sofia drove she ran into lamp posts, benches, trash cans, none of which slowed the car down. I turned my head and saw Sofia form a smile on her face, a rosy glow appeared on her cheeks.

"Oh Turbo, this is so much fun! I LOVE crashing into stuff!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep your eyes on the road!"

Suddenly we heard a siren and lights appear on an intersection. There was a black and white car, and I immediately knew what it meant.

This will be one hell of a ride.


	12. Turbo-tastic!

Right on our trail is a gang of cops. Sofia presses harder onto the gas pedal, barely avoiding traffic. I've got to admit that in only in a matter of minutes she has become a decent driver. She's a fast learner, and I didn't even have to tell her much.

"Turbo, what do we do!? They're gaining on us! What if they catch us?"

"They won't because I'm taking over!" I replied.

"What! No! I got this!"

Sofia makes a sharp right turn into a road that leads into a dense forest. I press a button that releases the nitro which causes the car to speed up. Eventually the cops lose sight of us and so I grab the wheel and turn it to the right into a small trail that leads into the woods. Sofia continues driving until we suddenly crash into a tree. An air bag inflates, and we just sit there for a minute.

"Oh my code, next time I'm driving!"

"Turbo…that was….that was…._TURBO-TASTIC!_"

I couldn't breathe. Did she really just say that, or was my mind playing tricks with me? No, it can't be! How did she know?

"What did you say…"

"Well I was going to say fantastic, but replaced it with your name since it rhymes."

"I can't believe you said that."

"Oh I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! Oh code Turbo forgive me! I didn't mean to tease you like that! Oh I made you cry!"

"What? I'm crying!?"

"Your eyes are watery!"

"I'M NOT CRYING DAMNIT!"

"It's okay to cry…"

"Just forget that! How did you know…"

"Know what?"

"Where did you learn that term!? _Turbotastic!?_"

"It just randomly came to me at the moment. Turbo and tastic sounded good together so I figured…"

"That term was my old catchphrase back in TurboTime."

"Really? I had no clue, I apologize…was that why your eyes watered?"

"My eyes are not watery! Crying is for wimps! Shut up!"

"Turbo you're not a wimp! Don't be embarrassed to cry in front of me!"

"Sofia…"

"You miss your game don't you?"

"Of course I do. I miss my fans, even the twins…even though we drove each other nuts."

"Twins?"

"Yeah, they were my rivals. Ted and Teddy. They're gone now."

"What do you mean gone?"

"When my game was unplugged, they were still in there. They're dead."

"Aw Turbo that's awful…why was your game even unplugged?"

"Shit happened. The players get tired of one game and play another. According to humans, I'm outdated. I've become an 80's retro game."

_And the fact that I've gone "Turbo" to Roadblasters, _I thought to myself. Of course Sofia can't know that. She has to pity me, not resent me.

"That sucks. What was your game like? How was your life back then?"

"Well there were the twins of course. My fans, my massive collection of trophies. I won every race."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really! Plus, my game was the most popular in the arcade! I had hundreds of friends, big parties, the perfect girl-"

"Wait. You had a girlfriend?"

Why the hell did I just blurt that out? Negative emotions started to run through my mind as I tried to keep those memories out. But it was no use. Those memories of _her_ couldn't be avoided.

"Was she pretty?"

"Gorgeous."

"Oh…" she replied in a sour tone.

"Her name?"

_Rach- no don't even say it._

"You ask too many questions."

"Oh my bad…it's just that you seem too grumpy to have a girlfriend," she replied irritated. What's up with her?

"What the hell! What's wrong with you!?"

"It's just that you're a prick. No girl in their right mind would want to date you. Pssh, I know I wouldn't," she said, her voice full of venom. This isn't like her to act this way…I'm honestly surprised Sofia was even capable of using such language.

Yeah, I'm a prick, so what!? And guess what, I DID!"

"And I'm sure you being a prick ended your relationship!"

Suddenly I had the urge to wrap my hands around her small neck and strangle her. That little glitch will not make a fool out of me! I am going to MURDER HER!

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU GLITCH! COME HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Before I could grab the twat, she glitched, my hands feeling nothing but air. She lands on the hood, blowing a raspberry at me. I get out of the car, and I reach for Sofia only for her to disappear once again. She lands on a rock, and then suddenly, her body splits up into two, then four, then sixteen, and so on until I am literally surrounded by identical Sofias. All at once they all blow raspberries at me, and laugh.

"WE ALL KNOW YOU'RE TURBO-TASTIC!" they cry.

I can't take it anymore. My mental health is deteriorating because of her! She's breaking me!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH STOP IT! JUST STOP!" I screamed before I entered the car. Though the car was somewhat damaged, it still worked and I drove the hell out of here and away from HER. I can't believe she said that about my personal life like that! She doesn't know what happened! How could she possibly behave sympathetic one minute, and cruel and heartless the other? Is she bipolar?

I start up the car and from the rear view mirror I can see Sofia's expression change into that of guilt. In rage, I drive away leaving the girl in the dust. Damn it, this little plan of befriending Sofia and gaining her trust isn't working.

I drive on the freeway hoping that Sofia isn't somehow following me. I reach a quiet spot by the beach and chill on the hood, watching the waves. I close my eyes for a nap, but unfortunately I'm interrupted by an engine. Pulling up right by me is the same black sports car I raced against yesterday and I groan in irritation.

It's none other than Mercedes. Oh joy.


End file.
